Zeno's New Life
by Roxius
Summary: This is a story I made about Zeno's life after his book is burnt in the last episode.Many familiar mamodo will appear in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! ZenoXPatty and onesided Zeno X Jade, who is an OC created by 'Rei Uzumaki'.
1. Zeno loses!

Zeno cursed under his breath. He stared at his book, which just ignited in flames. Dufort was on the ground, unconscious. 'I guess he proved to be pretty useless…' Zeno thought as he turned his head away from his partner. He looked at Zatch and cried, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO WIN!" "I'm sorry for what I did, but I would never do it on purpose! Zeno…let go of the past and give me the control gem!" Zeno took the gem from his forehead and sneered. "You need this? Okay, then!" Zeno then crushed the gem into pieces. Zatch was speechless. Now that the gem was gone, Faudo will go out of control! The battle area shook wildly. Zatch ran over to Kiyo and tried to wake him up. 'Can't wait to see in the mamodo world so I can kill you later, Zatch!' Zeno thought as he vanished off the face of the Earth.

_MAMODO WORLD…._

Danny and Yopopo were fishing in a nearby stream that morning. "So, Yopopo, what are you going to later today?" Danny asked. "YO-PO-POI!" "…..Right…" Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crashed into the river, splashing Danny and Yopopo. "WHAT THE HELL WAS-" Danny shouted, but he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a figure crawl out of the river. It was a boy that looked exactly like Zatch! "Zatch? ….No. This guy is different…" Danny said as he checked the boy over. The boy spat up some water and groaned. "What's your name, kid?" Danny asked. "Zeno…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Zeno is back in the mamodo world! What will he do now? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The doctor is in!

Danny put the tired Zatch look-alike on his back and began running to the doctor's house. Yopopo ran up to him and said, "To-po-poi?" "I don't know who this kid is, but we should help him!" Danny replied. Yopopo stopped running and thought, 'He could understand me the whole time?' Once Danny reached the Mamodo village, he kicked down the door of the doctor's house, which was strangely shaped like a duck. "DANNY, STOP DOING THAT!" cried the doctor from his workshop. "Doctor, I found a boy that looks like Zatch! He needs medical attention!" Suddenly, a small boy in a blue vest with short black hair and big glasses ran into the hallway. "Dr. Kido, this boy's name is Zeno!" Kido looked at the boy for a few seconds before backing away in horror. He was so scared that the doctor fell down on his butt, but he didn't notice. He just stared at Zeno with fear in his eyes. "T-T-T-That boy is…is evil! Get rid of him! Put him back in the stream! Anything! Just get rid of him!" Kido was becoming hysterical. He had heard stories about Zeno from a mamodo named Rops. Suddenly, Danny stomped Kido in the face and shouted, "WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ACTS LIKE YOU? YOU SWORE YOU WOULD HELP ALL MAMODO IN NEED, BUT JUST BECAUSE OF SOME RUMORS YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND? HELP HIM NOW!" Kido wiped away his tears and stood up. "You're right, Danny…" Kido said. "Bring him into my office…" Kido and Danny walked into a small white room. It had cabinets full of doctor tools and a small white table was set up in the middle of the room. Danny carefully set Zeno down on the table and allowed Kido to examine him. After a few minutes, Zeno's eyes began to open. "You said he fell from the sky into the river, right?" Kido asked to Danny. Danny nodded his head and Kido continued, "The force from hitting the water from such a height probably just knocked him out. He'll be fine…" Zeno sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" Zeno didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit. 'Oh, yeah!' Zeno thought, 'That bastard Zatch destroyed my book!' Zeno hopped off the hospital table and headed for the door. "ZAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHH-CCCCHAAAN!" Zeno stopped in his tracks and looked at Danny and Kido. "Who…was that?" he asked. "….You don't want to know." Kido replied. Kido watched Zeno for a moment and wondered why Zeno was acting so…strange. Suddenly, a girl with short green hair burst through the front door and sent Zeno flying into the needle cabinet. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kido tried to calm Zeno down long enough to pull out the needles while Patty looked for Zatch. "I thought Yopopo told me Zatch is here!" Patty said to Danny. Danny made a mental note to beat Yopopo later as he explained that it was Zeno, not Zatch. Patty looked at Zeno and her eyes formed into hearts. "ZZZEEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOO-CHAN!" Patty grabbed Zeno and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Patty skipped off merrily, leaving poor Zeno confused but mildly interested. "Who was that girl?" Zeno asked. "That's Patty. Be careful about what you say around her, though. She's like a loose cannon!" Kido replied as he threw away his ruined needles. Zeno and Danny left Kido's house and went to a nearby lunch-in. While Zeno ate his fried Yellow-Tail Burger, Danny told him about the other mamodo around in the village. Once they finished eating, Danny pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Zeno. "What's this?" "A note from Patty…" Zeno opened the note and gasped. 'I HAVE TO GO ON A….DATE!'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Zeno goes on his first date and learns that he can still cast spells! Also, Zeno must work together with an old foe to save the day! THIS ALL HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Zenochan and Zaker

At around 7pm, Zeno walked out of Danny's house in a black tux with a red bow and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Don't forget to compliment her looks a lot, too! She's weird that way!" Danny called to Zeno as he closed the door. 'Damn him!' Zeno thought, 'Just because I need to stay at his place for a while doesn't mean I need to wear his horrible cologne!' As Zeno walked to the lakeside restaurant for his date with Patty, he considered just running away several times. However, he was still debating this in his head when he was asked what to order by the waiter. "Zeno-chan…SNAP OUT OF IT!" Patty shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What would you like to order, sir?" the waiter repeated. Zeno thought for a moment, but Patty said, "Just bring him some crappy soup or something!" "All right!" said the waiter as he wrote it down, "One crappy soup coming up!" Patty smiled at Zeno for a long time, making the silver-haired boy feel quite uncomfortable. "Uh…your hair is-" "ZENO-CHAN!" Before Zeno could finish talking, Patty reached over and quickly kissed him on the lips. Zeno was speechless. "Thank you so much for agreeing to go out with me!" Patty cried, "I know that Zatch would never go out with me…" Patty looked down at the floor and Zeno had an urge to give her a hug. Once the crappy soup arrived, Zeno and Patty ate it together. Zeno held Patty's hand the whole way back to her house and he gave her the flowers. When he got back to Danny's house, Danny asked how it went. Zeno blushed slightly as he replied, "It was f-fine! I just hope that stupid girl doesn't bother me again with this crap!" Danny smiled as Zeno went upstairs to take a shower.

The next day, Danny and Yopopo decided to teach Zeno this new dance they learned called Chichi Wo Moge. "You say 'Chi Chi oppai! Boing Boing! Moge, Moge, Moge!' and you do a weird dance!" Danny told the clueless Zeno. After watching the slightly disturbing dance video for several hours, Zeno finally got the hang of it! "What does 'Chi Chi Wo Moge' mean?" Zeno asked. Danny thought for a moment. He knew what it meant but he wasn't sure he should tell the kid. (AN: Chichi Wo Moge means 'Grope the Breasts'. It is the original version of Parco Folgore's song.) While Zeno played ball with his new friends, he realized how dumb it was for him to be so angry during his time on Earth. He realized that he could be happy and not be full of hate. Zeno was smiling for the first time as he played ball. Not an evil smile, but a real happy smile. Just as Zeno ran to get the ball, a single word shot through his mind: _Zaker. _Suddenly, a blast of lightening fired out of Zeno's right hand and blew the ball to smithereens. 'I-I CAN STILL CAST SPELLS!' Zeno thought as he stared at his hands. The pain and hate was starting to bubble up in Zeno. 'With this power, I can rule this world-NO! STOP THINKING THESE THOUGHTS!' Zeno clutched his hand in pain and began screaming. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his head and he lost consciousness…

Somewhere deep within a forest, Zofis was looking at a dark figure hidden in the trees. Zofis was shaking with fear. His face was covered in sweat and his voice shook as he said, "I-It seems that Z-Zeno has learned that he still has p-p-power, my lord…" The dark figure's eyes glared at Zofis, and the mamodo felt like she was dying from the inside. "Find him and bring him here…" the dark figure said, and it vanished. Zofis wiped his forehead and then teleported back to the mamodo village.

Yopopo and Danny waited patiently outside Dr. Kido's house, hoping to hear some news about their friend. Patty came over with a lunch basket and the three mamodo ate in silence. Suddenly, a sinister voice laughed and said, "You guys care about that little brat? Just forget him and move on! He'll only use you for his own evil deeds!" Danny stood up and shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" "Fine." A tall mamodo in yellow armor appeared. The armor had sets of jagged teeth in the middle and the mamodo had long, messy yellow hair. He also carried a wooden scepter with a green jewel in it. "The name's Riou. I'm here to kill Zeno."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know that I haven't done the part where Zeno teams up with one of his foes yet, but that'll be in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MAMODO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THE STORY! THEY CAN EVEN BE MAMODO YOU MADE UP!


	4. Riou and the Jade

Riou sneered and said, "Why are you losers waiting for Zeno, anyway?" Patty spat on his shoes and replied, "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, SO I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" Riou had a tough time keeping himself from laughing. "Zeno? Your boyfriend? Please! He's evil and heartless! He'll only break your heart if you follow him!" "SHUT UP!" Patty screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Patty-chan…" Patty swung around and saw a tired but grinning Zeno standing against the door. "Zeno…" Riou's face contorted into anger. Zeno nodded slightly and replied, "Riou…" "DAMN YOU!" Riou smashed his fist about an inch from Zeno's face, sending a shock wave the flipped over several cars. "Y-You…you're different from before…" Riou stammered. He was very confused at Zeno's actions. Zeno swatted Riou's hand away and said, "I've learn to love life, not hate it…" Zeno grabbed Patty by the waist and walked off, leaving Danny, Yopopo, and one very peeved Riou. "AHH! FORGET YOU, ZENO!" Riou shouted as he stomped off. Danny and Yopopo just shrugged and headed to Danny's House to practice their Ninja Centerfold technique.

Zofis was blowing up random things shouting "Radom!" when a strange-looking mamodo appeared. Zofis shot one last blast at the house behind here before taking a closer look at this fool who stands up against him. It was a young female mamodo that Zofis had never seen before. She had golden eyes, black hair with a ponytail in the back, two sharp fangs in her grinning mouth, a loose white T-shirt, and tan-colored pants. The girl also had long sharp claws. "Who the hell are you?" Zofis asked. The girl frowned and cried, "LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!" Suddenly, her body began to morph. White fur grew over her entire body and her face began to stretch out. Zofis was actually horrified as he watched this girl transform into some beast. When it was all over, the girl mamodo had become a huge white wolf with red eyes. "RRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWAAARRRRRR!" The wolf charged at Zofis and in a few seconds, Zofis was lying in a unconscious bloody heap. The wolf transformed back into the girl. The girl licked some blood off her cheek and she said, "My name is Jade, and the only person who's going to get Zeno is me!" Jade kicked over a car nearby and helped out a young mamodo couple from being trapped. After rescuing everyone from the damage Zofis caused, Jade ran off to find Zeno…


	5. Zeno vs Jade

Zeno and Patty were sitting together by the river, watching the geese in the water. Zeno pulled out some breadcrumbs and tossed it to the geese. Patty looked at Zeno and smiled. 'He's so kind now…' Patty thought happily. Zeno looked at Patty and said, "I just wanted to be with you one last time before I…" Patty gave Zeno a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about?" Patty gasped when tears started to roll down Zeno's face. "I cannot allow the evil and hatred in me to resurface. I must kill myself…" Before Patty could protest, a voice shouted, "BORUK!" Suddenly, black needles began falling from the sky like rain. Zeno pushed Patty out of the way. One of the needles slashed against Zeno's arm and he saw that the needle was actually a claw! Zeno and Patty were blasting away the claws with the Zaker and Akur spells. Soon, the attack stopped a cat-like female mamodo dropped down from the sky. "Who…are you?" Zeno asked. The cat girl rushed at Zeno and slashed the side of his face. "ZENO-CHAN!" Patty screamed. Zeno had three thin cuts on his right cheek. Zeno wiped away some of the blood and quickly dodged the cat girl's next strike. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The girl shrieked as she swung her claws wildly. "What did I do to…WAIT!" Zeno stopped and the girl landed another hit, knocking Zeno about five feet away. "Zeno-chan!" Patty ran over and tried to help Zeno up. Zeno looked at the cat girl and said, "You…You…You are Jade…correct?" "Yes…and you are the one who ruined my life!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry this is such a short chapter! Anyway, the next chapter explains what Zeno did to Jade long ago! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Jade's Grudge

It was about five years before the current Mamodo Battle. The King was walking through one of the castle halls speaking with one of his advisors. "Has her power increased at all?" asked the king. His single, red eye focused on the advisor. The advisor shivered as he replied, "Well, her stamina has gone up! She can stand the pressure of space gravity ten fold! I believe that-" The advisor was cut off when he was turned into stone. The king smashed his fist through the statue and destroyed. "Things like stamina and speed aren't important," the king muttered, "As long as they know how to fight…"

The king watched as Jade ripped some training dummies to pieces. "Commence experiment Alpha-B…" said the king. A scientist flipped a switch and a steel cage fell in front of Jade. A dog mamodo walked out of the cage and snapped at Jade. The collar on the dog's neck said 'Gofure'. Jade growled back and took a swing at the dog. Gofure transformed into his Rock-Beast form and easily blocked the attack. "TAOSCARUK!" Jade's body transformed into a huge white wolf and she bit into Gofure's body. Jade's teeth pierced through Gofure's rock body and blood began dripping on her fangs. Jade tossed Gofure away and transformed back into her human form. Jade then ran over and tried to help the dog get up. "That's the problem…" the king observed as he watched Jade pour some healing water on the dog's wounds, "She's too kind! She must show no mercy and kill all who get in her way!" A man with long red hair and dark green eyes walked into the room. He wore a black vest with red lining. He grabbed the speakerphone and shouted, "JADE, RETURN TO YOUR CELL! WE NEED TO TALK!" Jade gave Gofure a quick kiss on the forehead before heading to her room…

"Mikel, it's you!" Jade said as the red-haired man walked into her room. Jade had a crush on Mikel for a while, but she always kept it a secret. "Jade….I-" Mikel began. "I know, I know!" Jade replied quickly, "I need to watch my strength, but it's not my fault! Taoscaruk is a powerful spell!" "Exactly!" Mikel exclaimed, "That's way you must never use that spell unless necessary! Do you understand?" From the look Jade was giving Mikel, she obviously didn't understand. "Why?" "Because your entire personality changes when you become that beast! YOU BECOME A BLOOD-THIRSTY ANIMAL AND YOU COULD END UP KILLING SOMEONE!" Mikel stopped yelling and saw that Jade was beginning to cry. Mikel pulled Jade into a hug and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me. Just promise me that you won't use that spell…" "……I promise…"

The next day, Jade was set up to fight another mamodo. This time it was a small boy with silver hair and in a white dress. His name was Zeno. "Is he a cross dresser or something?" Jade asked Mikel as he prepared her for the fight. "….I don't know." When everything was ready, Jade walked into the arena. The king put the speakerphone up to the mouth holes in his helmet and shouted, "READY? FIGHT!" Jade quickly sprung into action. "BARUK!" Jade fired a few of her claws at Zeno. Just when the claws were inches away from his face, Zeno suddenly vanished and the claws exploded against the wall. "WHAT?" Zeno then warped behind Jade and shouted, "ZAKER!" Jade was sent flying into the wall by a blast of electric energy. Jade quickly got up and spun around to see another Zaker blast coming at her. "Scashield!" A shield made of iron popped out of the ground and stopped the attack. As soon as the shield vanished, however, Zeno was standing right in front of Jade. "ZAKERUGA!" Zeno fired a more powerful blast of lightening from his hand, which sent Jade crashing through the wall and out of the arena. Jade pushed off some rubble that fell on her and she ran at Zeno, her claws barred. Jade closed her eyes and thought, "Mikel…please forgive me…' "TAOSCARUK!" 'Damn it!' Mikel thought as he watched Jade transform into a giant white wolf. "What the hell is that?" Zeno asked. Suddenly, the wolf slammed against Zeno and sent him flying out of the other side of the arena. Jade bent down, opened her mouth, and blasted forward at Zeno with such speed that it caused the entire arena to begin to collapse. "EVERYONE, RUN!" Mikel cried before a huge cinder block fell on top of him. Jade continued to run around and attack everything. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Mamodo in the city all stopped and watched the huge cloud of dust spin around. Soon, it was all over. Jade was on the ground, tired and weak. She had transformed back into her human form. Without a single thought, she ran towards the destroyed arena to find Mikel. She didn't even notice Zeno, who only had a big cut on his forehead and a few bruises after that huge attack. Jade spent hours digging through the rubble, calling Mikel's name. When she found him, though, Mikel was gone. Eventually, everyone learned that it was Jade who destroyed so much property. She was considered a threat and was replaced by Zeno in her spot to be sent to the human world. When Zeno looked at her as he received his book, he just sneered and laughed. Jade was considered an outcast and she lived in the forest, waiting to get her revenge on Zeno…

"…That's why you ruined my life!" Jade concluded. Patty stared at Jade sadly.

Suddenly, Zeno looked at Jade and said, "I'm sorry…" Jade's eyes widened in shock. 'W-What did he just say?' Zeno used the last of his energy to walk over to Jade and say, "Please forgive me…" As Zeno collapsed on the ground, Jade didn't know what to think. After a while, Jade helped Patty carry Zeno back to Danny's house and drop him off there. After they left Zeno at the house, Jade ran off to think. 'He asks for forgiveness…just like Mikel…'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jade must decide what to do with her life and Zeno runs away to end his. How will these two lost souls save one another! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1:00 am, and Danny had just stayed up all night watching his FLCL DVDs. As Danny went upstairs and walked to his bedroom, he quickly took a peek in Zeno's room. Patty was sitting in a chair next to Zeno's bed. Patty had fallen asleep and her head rested gently next to Zeno's left arm. Danny smiled to himself as he went to bed.

The next morning, Zeno sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw Patty sleeping in the chair next to him, he smiled. Zeno put on a white shirt and white pants. He used his dress to cover Patty like a blanket. He walked downstairs slowly as not to wake Patty up. When Zeno entered the kitchen, Yopopo was reading the newspaper and Danny was cooking waffles. "You two are like husband and wife!" Zeno remarked. "Just shut up and eat your damn waffles!" Danny replied. He didn't show it, but he was glad that Zeno was okay. "Yo-Po-Poi!" said Yopopo as he shoved the newspaper up at Danny's face. Danny's eyes widened with excitement. "Oh man, Wonrei is going to star in a movie that uses the town as the setting!" Zeno looked up from his waffles and asked, "Wonrei?" "Yup! Wonrei was one of the 100 mamodo that was sent to the human world, but his book was burnt. He became a famous kung-fu movie star and he's been on many T.V. shows and interviews!" After Zeno and the others finished eating, they put on their jackets and headed to Town Square to see Wonrei in action. They left Patty at the house because she was still asleep.

When the trio reached Town Square, a huge crowd of people was trying to see Wonrei practice his kung-fu stunts. Yopopo and Zeno were small enough to slip through the crowd to get to the front. Danny, however, wasn't as lucky. Yopopo and Zeno watched as the director gave Wonrei instructions. Wonrei bent down into a fighting pose and was ready to unleash the first punch when he suddenly noticed Zeno out of the corner of his eyes. Everyone wondered why Wonrei wasn't performing his practice moves. It felt like time had frozen as Wonrei began to relive the horrible moments back in the Faudo Tower. 'Zatch…Kiyo….Li-en…Li-en…LI-EN!' Wonrei quickly turned to Zeno's direction and shouted, "DABOREN!" The impact of Wonrei's Daboren attack sent Zeno flying into a streetlight. Zeno tried to ignore the pain from the attack and the shards of broken glass cutting into him as he quickly grabbed the pole and swung himself down safely. However, when he looked up again, Wonrei was gone. "Over here…" Zeno froze. Wonrei landed a rapid series of punches on the boy's back, pretty much destroying his spine. Yopopo suddenly flew in and kicked Wonrei against the head, but that didn't even phase the powerful kung-fu warrior. Just as Wonrei was ready to finish Zeno off, several bodyguards had grabbed hold of his body. Wonrei tried to struggle free, but he could not. Everyone was too busy paying attention to Wonrei and Zeno that no one noticed a thin trail of dark mist slowly slithered into Wonrei's ears. "Ahh…ahh…ah…AHH!" A huge blast of dark energy erupted from Wonrei's body, knocking off all the body guards and sending up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Wonrei's body was covered in a dark aura and his eyes were glowing blood red. Zeno took one good look at this new evil Wonrei and thought, 'Oh, crap…'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Who's going to save Zeno and the citizens now? What turned Wonrei evil? Will Zeno ever get a day were no one tries to kill him? FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Zeno's father

Wonrei laughed with a voice unlike his own. The voice sounded so familiar to Zeno, but he couldn't remember where he heard it. Wonrei sneered and said, "Zeno, I am disappointed in you! How can you not remember me?" Suddenly, Zeno knew who it was. IT WAS HIS FATHER. Zeno looked up at the evil Wonrei and said, "…Father?" Wonrei laughed again and fired an energy blast at a group of mamodo people, injuring them all badly. "I'm glad you finally remember…you ungrateful little snot!" Wonrei kicked Zeno hard in the ribs. "Zeno!" Danny tried to help Zeno, but he exclaimed, "Danny, stay back! I'll take care of this asshole…" Wonrei's face contorted into anger. He began kicking Zeno rapidly while shouting, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! IT'S NO SURPRISE THAT YOUR LOSER BROTHER ZATCH GOT THE BAO ZAKERUGA SPELL INSTEAD OF YOU, YOU DUMB PIECE OF CRAP! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YUMI!" Just as Wonrei was about to kick him again, Zeno caught his foot with his hands. "Don't…you ever…call…my brother…A LOSER!" Zeno twisted Wonrei's arm and gave him a good kick in the balls. Wonrei didn't even budge. He just quickly readjusted his foot and said, "Stupid boy! I won't feel pain when I possess a host! You're just killing this idiot!" Zeno was shaking with anger. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "DAMN YOU!" He tried to hit Wonrei again, but the evil possessed mamodo kneed Zeno hard in the stomach. Zeno covered his mouth as he spat up blood. Wonrei laughed again and brought his fist down for the final strike when suddenly something sharp cut a huge X into his chest. "WHAT THE HELL?" "That one was for Zeno…" Wonrei looked up at one of the streetlights. It was Jade! 'JADE!' Zeno thought happily as the wolf mamodo landed in front of him. "C'mon, Zeno! LET'S KICK THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!" Zeno and Jade charged at Wonrei, ready to fight to the death.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Aftermath of the battle

Zeno and Jade both began to glow as they ran at Wonrei. "TAOSCARUK!" "ZAKER!" Wonrei's shirt was ripped to pieces and bloody cuts opened up all over his body as the two attacks connected. The dark aura left Wonrei and the kung-fu mamodo fainted. Zeno wiped the sweat of his forehead and thought, 'I can't die yet! I must stop my father first!' Danny and Yopopo picked Wonrei up and hurried to the hospital while Jade stayed with Zeno. "Jade, I need-" Zeno began, but Jade put her hand up and replied, "I'll help you, okay! I still don't trust you too much, but you seem a lot nicer than before!" Zeno smiled and shook hands with Jade. The two mamodo headed back to Danny's house to be confronted by a very angry Patty. "WHERE WERE YOU, ZENO? WERE YOU OUT ON A DATE, HUH? HOW DARE YOU BE IN LOVE WITH-" Zeno silenced by Patty with a kiss on the lips. Zeno smiled at Patty and said, "This is my new friend, Jade. She needs somewhere to stay tonight, so-" Patty sighed and exclaimed, "You should be taking to Danny if you want to let another person sleep over!" Patty went into the kitchen and Jade looked at Zeno worryingly and said, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you two…" Zeno laughed and replied, "Don't worry…" As the two mamodo went upstairs, A small pink-haired girl was watching them through the window…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL? DOES ZENO HAVE ANY AFFECTIONS FOR JADE? WILL DANNY EVER GET A SAY IN WHO SLEEPS IN HIS HOUSE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's so short…


	10. The Adventure pt1

The next day, Zeno woke up to find Jade kissing him on the lips. "WAAAHHH!" Jade jumped off Zeno as the little mamodo cried, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Jade blushed and said, "I was trying to rejuvenate you! It's a special technique I learned when I was an exile!" Zeno thought about this for a moment, wondering whether Jade was telling the truth or she really did want to kiss Zeno. After Zeno got dressed, he opened the window in his room and started to climb out. "Where are you going?" Jade asked. "I'm going to go find my father and destroy him…" Zeno replied. Jade watched Zeno out the window until he turned on the next block before going after him. Patty kicked open the door of Zeno's room and shouted, "ZENO-CHAN, I MADE A SPECIAL BREAKFAST…. for…you…" Zeno was nowhere to be seen. Patty picked up a note on the ground and began reading it. "…….AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Zeno and Jade didn't walk for long. They soon became hungry so they stopped at a nearby diner. "Do you even know where to look for your dad?" Jade asked as she took a bite of her toast. Zeno shrugged and replied, "I hope I find him soon. I can't let him become more powerful, because he-" Before Zeno could continue, a blast of lightening flew over his head. "WHAT THE-" A small girl that looked like Zatch was glaring at Zeno. 'This girl…it's Yumi!' When Yumi noticed that Zeno was starting to walk towards her, she shouted, "ZAKERUGA!" A thin, piercing blast of lightening flew directly of Zeno. But, just as it was about to hit him, Zeno quickly moved to the side and dodged it. "FIGHT ME, YOU ASS!" Yumi shouted. Yumi was too nervous to attack and soon Zeno was right in front of her. "Yumi, I-" Suddenly, Yumi collapsed against him and began crying. She beat her fists on Zeno's chest, screaming at him. Zeno wrapped his arms around her and said, "Please, Yumi…don't listen to father any more. I love you…" Jade suddenly felt really bad about not trusting Zeno before. 'He really has changed…'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry it's kind of short! YUMI WILL BECOME MORE IMPORTANT AND HER PAST WILL BE BETTER EXPLAINED LATER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Danny and Yopopo called the police and read them the note while Patty ran around, screaming Zeno's name. Eventually, one of the mamodo cops had arrived at the scene and was examining the house. The cop looked at Danny and said, "Have you ever tried painting with the Furi Kuri color?"

Zeno, Jade, and Yumi stopped at a hotel for the night. "Okay, Yumi," Zeno said as they climbed onto their beds, "Tell us your story…" Yumi sighed and began to speak. "I was born about three years after you and Zatch. We were happy together. We lived like a normal family. However…you disappeared one night and we never saw you again. The entire family became depressed because of you! Father couldn't work, mom would cut herself because she thought you ran away because of her, and Zatch…he…uh…" "Was normal?" "Yeah. Anyway! YOU RUINED THE WHOLE FAMILY, AND THEN YOU COME BACK EVIL! I HATE YOU!" Yumi's body was shaking with rage. Zeno hugged her and said, "Please, Yumi…" Soon, Yumi calmed down and she went to sleep. "Poor kid…" Jade looked at Yumi worryingly. Zeno nodded and went to sleep without another word.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! THE REST OF THE SERIES MIGHT BE LIKE THIS! ANYWAY, POST YOUR COMMENTS, BUT NO FLAMES!


	12. Mamodo Contest Special

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? WHOEVER GETS THE MOST VOTES 'YES' WILL BE IN IT! **

**ROPS**

**PONYGON**

**REYCOM**

**KOLULU**

**FEIN**

**SUGINO**

**TIA**

**KANCHOME**

**BRAGO**

**TED**

**OR ONE OF THE ANCIENT MAMODO!**


	13. Reycom and Sugino

Zeno woke up and looked around. Nothing had exploded, nothing was on fire, and no one was shooting him with death rays. It was just calm and peaceful, despite Jade's snores. Zeno grinned and was glad he had at least one morning where he wasn't woken up to an explosion or some kind of attack. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, Zeno suddenly remembered something. 'Patty!' Suddenly, Patty came flying through the window, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME, YOU DUMBASS!" Yumi and Jade jumped up in surprise as Patty leapt on Zeno and began smacking him around. "WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH-"Patty was swinging Zeno around the room by the legs as he was screaming. "HEY, CUT IT OUT!" Jade shouted as she tried to stop Patty. Before anyone else could interfer, Patty stopped swinging Zeno and pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Patty cried. Zeno didn't reply because he had fainted earlier. Yumi was about to say something when a huge explosion sent them all flying into the parking lot. "This is not how I want to begin my day!" Yumi shouted furiously. Two figuresappeared in the cloud of smoke and dust and began firing ice crystals and giant seeds at them. "SCASHIELD!" Jade blocked the attacks with Scashield while Yumi and Patty tried to wake Zeno up by shaking him hard. The two figures jumped out and landed in front of Jade. "Ah!"They were two young boy mamodo. One had messy blue hair and dirty ragged clothes. The other wore what looked like a dress made of leaves. They both had souless dark eyes. 'These two...are being controlled by Zeno's dad!' Jade thought. Zeno finally woke up when Yumi poured cold water on his face. "W-What's going on...?" The blue-haired boy suddenly warped in front of Zeno and smirked. 'He's so fast!' Yumi thought. "GIKOR!" Suddenly, a huge ice crystal shot out of the boy's mouth and stabbed directly into Zeno's side. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Zeno tried to pull the ice crystal out as it became stained with blood. "We are Sugino and Reycom. We have come to kill you under Master Zemos' orders..." Yumi couldn't stand it anymore. "ZAKER!" Yumi fired a bolt of lightening from her mouth. It hit Reycom and sent him flying into the hotel. Bricks and debris flew everywhere whenthe boy crashed through the wall. Sugino blinked once and said, "RAJA JUGARO!" A huge plant sprouted out of the ground and began firing huge bouldersin Zeno's direction. "NNNNNNOOOOO!" Patty jumped in the way just in time and cried, "AKUR!" Patty blasted the boulders away with a powerful blast of water. Reycom walked out of the rubble unscathed and exclaimed, "This battle has just begun!" Reycom begna firing dozens of small ice crystals from his hands. Zeno finally pulled the ice crystal out, but his body was weakened by the blood loss and the freeze of the ice. Zenogritted his teeth andused up the rest of his energy for one giant attack. "JIGADIRASU URUZAKERUGA!" A huge winged god formedin front of Zeno and the sky began to blacken. A large wheel with holes on the god's chest began to spin. A lightening bolt shot from each of the holes and the bolts began to form inside themiddle of the wheel. When the wheel stopped spinning, the god fired a huge beam of lightening directly at Reycom and Sugino, engulfing them in electricity. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Zeno lost consciousness before he could see what happened...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Zemos and angry Danny

Deep within Mt. Goren (named after the king with the same name), an evil figure was scheming. "Those damn fools!" The figure slammed his fist onto his desk, knocking over a lamp and breaking it. The figure walked out of his lair (a cave in the mountain) and looked out into the sky. He was a middle-aged man with spiky silver hair. His hair was messy and dirty. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. This man was the father of Zatch and Zeno, Zemos. Zemos noticed a bird flying around in the air, so he destroyed it with a blast of fire from his hands. Zemos walked back into his lair and went over who else he can send to destroy his son. 'Hmm…I got Pamoon…Victoreem…Fein…Eshros…' Suddenly, a voice said, "Why don't you send me?" Zemos grinned and replied, "Ah, I've been wondering where you ran off to, you little sneak!" The one who spoke before stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. "Wiseman, reporting for duty!" Zemos laughed and exclaimed, "You can kill them." Wiseman nodded slightly before walking outside. Two large wings sprouted from Wiseman's back and he flew off.

"ZENO-SAN!" "ZENO-CHAN!" "ZENO-KUN!" "Zeno-kun?" Zeno opened his eyes to see Patty, Yumi, and Jade staring at him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Patty screeched. Patty grabbed Zeno and hugged him tightly which Jade said, "You've really got to stop fainting, Zeno! It's getting repetitive…" Zeno grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry…" Suddenly, Danny and Yopopo fell from the sky and kicked Zeno hard in the face. Patty was speechless as she watched her love get the crud kicked out of him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Danny screamed, "HOW DARE YOU GO ON AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT US!" "YO-PO-POI!" retorted Yopopo. "CUT IT OUT!" Yumi grabbed their heads and slammed them together. "T-That hurt…" whimpered Danny while he rubbed his bruise. "YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT THAT BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH! YOU TWO ARE JERKS!" Before anyone could say anything else, Zeno got up and exclaimed, "INSTEAD OF BICKERING, WE SHOULD BE BUSY GOING AFTER MY EVIL FATHER!" Everyone agreed that Zeno had a point and they decided to leave the city and continue their journey before the police came…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Danny vs Wiseman

A/N: I've actually updated this story! WOO-HOO! Also, I now know the actual story of Zatch and Zeno's pasts, but it's too late in the story to change anything.

* * *

_  
__"It would have ended soon if you had just killed him…" _

_"NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY CHILD!" _

_"Please! That child you hold is the spawn of the devil! He must be destroyed!" _

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

_"….I'm sorry, Galia, but you leave me no choice…" _

_"NO, ZEMOS, NO! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" _

* * *

**_MAMONO FOREST (two weeks after Zeno and co. fought Reycom and Sugino)… _****_  
_**

"NO! STOP IT! NNNNOOOO!!!"

"Ah! Somebody, quick! Wake him up!"

Zeno was awoken from his nightmare from the feeling of cold water splashing against his face.

The silver-haired boy coughed a bit and noticed all his friends were standing around him with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay?" Danny asked. He was holding an empty bucket in his hands.

"You were scaring me, Zeno-chan! I thought you were in pain!" Penny exclaimed as she pulled Zeno into a hug. Yumi tossed some sticks into the small fireplace they made and said, "You were screaming about something. Did you have a bad dream?"

Zeno wiped some water off his face and muttered, "It was the worse nightmare I've ever had. There was this woman…her name was Galia…she was trying to protect her child, but this man named Zemos said the child was 'the spawn of the devil' and he killed her!"

An uneasy silence filled everyone's hearts as they wondered what this dream could have meant. Suddenly, Zeno asked, "Hey, where's Jade?" Penny, who wasn't exactly fond of Jade, pretended to play with her hair as she replied, "She left to find some food about a few hours ago…"

Zeno sighed and laid back down. 'The stars are really beautiful tonight…' Zeno thought as he stared up into the night sky. Suddenly, he realized something. He quickly sat up and asked, "What time is it?"

Danny took a peek at his watch and replied, "It's around 8:34 a.m. or something. Why?" Zeno's expression was one of pure terror. "THE STARS SHOULDN'T BE OUT RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

Then, almost as if on cue, the ground began to shake violently. Penny grabbed onto Zeno's arm and shrieked, "W-What the heck is going on?" Suddenly, the ground began to rupture and a large crack started to form. Lava and fire spewed out of the crack, setting the nearby trees ablaze.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" A tall longhaired figure in white robes descended from the sky. Large, angelic wings were protruding from his back. He landed right in front of Zeno and said, "Well, well, well! It looks like you've come to the end of your quest!"

Zeno tried to take a swipe at him, but the tall Mamodo quickly teleported and reappeared floating a few inches above the stream of lava that was seeping from the ground.

He shook his finger tauntingly at Zeno and replied, "Now THAT is no way to treat your superiors, boy! If you keep up this bad attitude of yours, I may have to kill your friends, as well!" Zeno let out a deep growl and gave the strange Mamodo the death glare.

"Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Danny exclaimed, his eyes full of anger. The Mamodo smiled and proclaimed, "I am Wiseman. Zemos has ordered me to kill Zeno and, if necessary, you four as well."

"YO-PO-POI! YO-POI! YOOOO-PO-POI!" Yopopo screamed furiously. Unfortunately for him, none had any idea what he just said. Wiseman's eyes flashed with blood lust for a moment as he said, "I guess you want to die first!"

Suddenly, with amazing speed, Wiseman flew in front of Yopopo and smashed his fist hard against the dance-loving Mamodo's face. Blood splattered on the ground as Yopopo fell to his knees. "DAMN YOU! ZAKER!" Wiseman easily dodged Zeno's beam of lightening and screamed, "UNODESUZORU!"

Wiseman raised his hands and fired a large sphere made of purple fire directly at Zeno and Patty. Not wanting to risk Penny's safety, Zeno ran as close as he could to the sphere and fired a Zakerga spell from his mouth.

The two attacks intertwined, but then erupted into an explosion of purple lightening that sent Zeno spiraling to the ground. "Crap…he's strong…" Zeno hissed as he tried to push himself back up.

Then, Just as Wiseman was about to attack again, Danny jumped in front of Zeno and cried, "I'm sick of standing on the sidelines! JIRUGODO!" The surrounding Mamodo watched in amazement as a yellow aura began to form around Danny.

His muscles pumped up a bit and his eyes became completely red. He grinned mischievously and muttered, "I haven't used this spell in quite a while!" Wiseman quickly snapped out of his amazement and fired another purple sphere. This time, the sphere was larger and much faster than before.

"Hey, dumbass. I'm over here."

Wiseman spun around and gasped as Danny landed a well-placed kick to his groin. "HOW YOU LIKE THAT?" Danny mocked his foe as Wiseman fell on his knees, tears of pain rolling down his face. He stared up into Danny's face and hissed, "Damn you…"

Danny spat in Wiseman's face and replied, "You sure acted all high and mighty for such a pitiful weakling! I'm NOT impressed..." Before Wiseman could reply, Danny slammed his foot hard against Wiseman's neck, hard enough to snap it completely.

Wiseman collapsed in a heap and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Danny just shrugged and said, "He should have ran away when he had the chance…"

The glowing aura wore off and Danny was left wondering why everyone was staring at him with a fearful expression on their faces.

* * *

As the group of heroes headed off to meet up with Jane, a dark figure was standing over Wiseman's dead body. "You sad, pathetic soul..." A single tear slid off the mysterious figure's face and landed on Wiseman's cheek.

Slowly, Wiseman's fingers began to move...


End file.
